Late Nights and Spinning Rooms
by the-speed-reader
Summary: She groaned, dropping her head back onto the sweatshirt she was using as a pillow. Her nose twitched as the smell of the fabric reached her nose: it smelled like that kind of cheap laundry detergent that was stored on the bottom shelf paired with a hint of whisky and a dash of smoke. Tadashi, she thinks, a quirk of a smile coming to her lips.


_Here's another one; hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me.<em>" -Elizabeth Gilbert

* * *

><p>She'd fallen asleep in the lab again.<p>

GoGo knows that she's got to stop doing this; it isn't surprising though, due to the fact that it's happened a hundred times by now and it probably won't be stopping anytime soon, but it's a nasty habit. It's a pattern that she knows by heart now: beeline to the lab straight after hours of classes, work on her bike, then collapse on the workbench with a combination of caffeine and some sort of alcohol running through her veins.

It isn't healthy mentally or physically and Tadashi has been on her lately to stop doing that, but GoGo can't help it; she needs to finish her bike and so what if she's only getting four hours of sleep a night? _Four hours plus caffeine is equal to five hours of sleep, _she lies to herself sleepily as she takes a sip of her umpteenth coffee for the umpteenth time. Her visions had started going hazy a while ago, so that's when she'd pulled out the _special_ bottle that Fred liked to store underneath one of the cabinets.

GoGo rubs her eyes, sleep slowly pouring out of her vision. Her eyes dart to the blinking numbers on her watching, informing her rather evilly that it was four a.m: three hours before class started.

She groaned, dropping her head back onto the sweatshirt she was using as a pillow. Her nose twitched as the smell of the fabric reached her nose: it smelled like that kind of cheap laundry detergent that was stored on the bottom shelf paired with a hint of whisky and a dash of smoke. _Tadashi, _she thinks, a quirk of a smile coming to her lips. _He smells good, _she hums absentmindedly, rolling her head back to get the ache out of her neck.

GoGo manages to doze off for a while with the lingering affects of caffeine running through her veins, but wakes when the door to the lab slides open with a familiar _hiss_; she groans, waving her hands upward as the automatic lights flicker on.

"Go 'way," she grumbles. "'m sleepy."

There's a sigh then, before a warm palm brushes against her shoulder. She half-way jerks away from the touch, but gives up not .2 seconds later. "Away," she mutters again, but it's not nearly as violent as before.

"GoGo," she hears softly. "You've got to stop doing this."

GoGo lets a hiss of air escape from her lips, not turning to look at who she knows is there. "'eave me 'lone, Tadashi."

"You're drunk again."

"n' full of 'affine," she supplies helpfully. The world spins when she opens her eyes. Is the world supposed to be spinning? "Head 'urts."

GoGo hears one more sigh before there's hands slipping behind her back and underneath her thighs, lifting her up to greet the biting cold air. She hisses: "'ut me 'own, Tadashi."

He refuses, and when he pulls her fully against him her head rolls, clinking against his chest. "Tadashi," she complains, but the effects of the alcohol haven't fully worn off yet and the allure of sleep is pulling her down once again.

She falls asleep again as he carries her, hands burning a trail of fire even through the fabric of her jeans. It feels good though; warm, even comforting.

* * *

><p>She wakes — and immediately feels the world spin, her vision blurry as hell so she can't make out anything more than the faint outline of someone before her.<p>

"Hell," GoGo groans, hand flying to her forehead. It _hurt_. "Why does everything spinning?"

There's a chuckle, but it's faint. _Tadashi, _she thinks. She'd recognize that voice anywhere and as she forces herself to breathe. Where is she?

She voices her thoughts, and as the world comes slightly into focus she's in an unfamiliar place; a bedroom of sorts (loft?) with another bed set against an opposite wall complete with a gray comforter and a desk. She lifts her head.

"Tadashi?" she repeats wearily. "Where am I?"

His fingers brush over her forehead, worried features coming into view. "You're at my house," Todashi tells her. "I — I didn't know how to get to your apartment and there was no way I was leaving you in the lab, so I —"

Too fast. Too many words. She holds out a palm, the other hand rubbing circles against her left temple. "What happened?"

He seems relieved to be interrupted — was he blushing? He was. The tips of his ears were a bit red. "You fell asleep in the lab again, working on that bike of yours. And, apparently, you'd gotten into some alcohol, who knows where you got it —"

"Fred's," she supplies.

There's a pause as his eyes narrow down at her. "Fred's. Right. Of course. Anyway, I took you back to my house; you're in my bedroom."

There's a hammering against her ribcage now, but it's not all uncomfortable. It's nothing compared to how her pulse quickened at those words and how a tightness formed in her chest. His — his bedroom?

He must have somehow sensed how she was feeling, because he rushed to add, "And my brother's. My brother's bedroom. Well not all his. It's mine too. We share it; it's a loft. Y'know, a loft. Those bedrooms —" he paused. "I'm rambling. I'm gonna stop now."

She brings her hand up, pressing it to his cheek. "Thanks," she whispers softly. "'Course I'm gonna be pissed in a few hours but now — thanks, Tadashi."

"Anytime," he smiles back at her. "Just — stop falling asleep in the lab, alright? I mean, I know you've got to finish your project and everything —"

"Partial scholarship," she reminds him.

"Yeah. That. But still, this isn't healthy. You're running yourself into the ground."

GoGo brushes him off. "'m fine, Tadashi. I always am."

He pauses then, but when his brown eyes lock onto hers the thumbing against her ribcage starts again. "I worry about you, 'Go."

She quirks her lips into a half-smile. "Don't," she insists. "Everything — I'm gonna be fine."

Tadashi takes a deep breath before standing. She takes ample time to notice his rather defined chest as he stretches, before looking away before he can notice. He leans down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Feel better," he murmurs. "Don't die on me, GoGo."

"I'll try not to," she quips back, head falling back onto the pillow. His bed's rather comfortable. Not as comfortable as hers mind you, but it smells like him. He smells good.

She's rambling.

She can't really bring herself to care though as she drifts back to sleep. Maybe she'll get a few more hours in.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>


End file.
